Scroll 12: A Steel Frame and Father
is the twelfth episode of Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger. Synopsis Oboro forces her hamster father to investigate the actions of a seemingly easy Chuunin so she can relax, leading to him becoming the pet of a little girl. Plot At night, Tekkotsumeba runs in the speed of light. The Hurricanger chase him in ninja streak. Oboro tracks them. Mugensai wonders if Oboro is being negligent. They continue to bicker. The foe picks up a metal bar, making it part of his body. Blue jumps from the water and attacks him. He falls. He runs off and Yellow appears from a pot hole and attacks him. He merges with a car and almost runs Yellow over. Yellow and Blue meet up. The car runs off. Red flies in, from his Winger. He slashes at the monster and it asks for help as the car swerves and crashes, flipping over. It explodes and the trio gather around it. The foe appears behind the fire. They use their shadow frame attack and then about to form the Triple Gadget. Oboro tells Nanami to take the front. They form the Sonic Gadget. They blast the monster and he is lifted in an orb and explodes in the sky. He turns into rainbow pieces. The Hurricanger are surprised that he didn't become giant. Oboro says she knew it was right to tune up the Gadgets, which split him into billions of pieces. Her father, however, is worried that it was too easy. And the fireworks continue, impacting and being absorbed into buildings. In the morning, the trio go to the top of a building and find nothing. Oboro calls them in for breakfast. They don't notice the Kasumi Brothers who wander out from behind a satellite dish. They comment on them being sweet. They head off. No one notices the building ripple. Meanwhile on the Centipede, Furabijou criticizes Sargain. Manmaruba thought he would win. Chuuzubo is happy that his turn will be soon. He starts off to collect his next man. Sargain stops him. Startled by the note of command, Chuuzubo turns to look back and complains. Sargain explains about Tekkotsumeba's special skills, even having to defend himself to Tao Zanto. In the base, Oboro wants a fun day off. Mugensai is against it. Not only are there the space ninja to deal with, but Oboro needs to find out the secrets of the Goraijin. Oborodemands they need a day off. But he says the Hayate Way ninja are all dead and that's why they need to do all the work. She hauls open a drawer to get a ball. She grabs Mugensai, ignoring his protests, dumps him in one half and closes the ball around him. She moves a control and a clear tube with an entrance bay comes down from the ceiling, startling the trio. She puts the ball inside it, and there is a string as of a bomb in the bottom and she lights it. the ball rockets up the tube. When they ask if he will be alright, Oboro's glee fades and she looks sad, then she turns cheerfully to them and takes them with her. Mugensai in the ball flies through the city. Somewhere else, Sargain calls for Tekkotsumeba, whose face appears rippling from a building. The ball heads toward Sargain and he uses his sword to bat it. He is bemused as he heads away. The ball falls in the apartment of a little girl happy to find a hamster. She introduces herself as "Yuriko Oka," and he is her hamster. Meanwhile, Oboro is having a great time with the three at the arcade. Only Kouta is concerned. When Oboro gives him an innocent bewildered look he says, "You know this isn't right. This isn't the real you." She looks more than a little discomfited by his statement. Mugensai just says 'chu chu' to the girl as she has him in a hamster cage. She is lonely and her parents are else where. Meanwhile at a playground, Oboro speaks from the top of a slide and they listen. She talks about the Goraijer, and her own frustration with the constant confusion. She says she is always hurried. She says he nags too much and that he doesn't care about her feelings. Yuriko explains to Mugensai that her parents are always working and busy and that they hate her. He can't stand it no longer and speaks to her. She is of course stunned. He tells her that she is the most important thing in their life. To parents, children are more important than anything. Back in the playground, Oboro keeps complaining. She wants to go karaoke but Yousuke sets her straight. In a flashback, Yousuke wandered into the office at night to find Mugensai sleeping by the computer and he read the diary, centering around his daughter. About how much, every day, he dreams of seeing his daughter in her wedding dress. Oboro is shocked by this and turns back from them. Yousuke starts towards her saying her name but Nanami holds him back. Oboro lightly sobs. The ground starts shaking. Oboro runs and sees the buildings in the city moving. The foe's face appears. Oboro tells the 3 to get in the Shinobi Machines. They transform. Inside the apartment, Yuriko and Mugensai feel the Earthquake. Yuriko sees the monster in a building in front of them. Wendinu pokes some figures into her device. She points out what will happen if Tekkotsumeba gets to full mass. The size he will reach when they make him even more huge. The sea of buildings suck into him making him larger. They figure how big he will be against Senpujin. And that he would squish them. They imagine a flat Senpujin. Oborocalls the Shinobi Machines. She hears her father's voice from a com device in the headquarters. She is shocked to find out he is in the middle of the danger. Senpujin forms. They turn to find the Goraijer in Gouraijin. They face each other within the sea of buildings. Goat Crasher is called and they fight as Tekkotsumeba watches them. Gouraijin beats Senpujin. They hear and see Yuriko crying. They tell Oboro. She tells them that Mugensai is with her. Gouraijin continues attacking Senpujin. Mugensai hears Oboro shout for him. She is all dressed in light black and white army fatigues on a bicycle, racing to her father. She fires a hook from a Gatling gun and gets herself up into the moving apartment building. Senpujin and Gouraijin continues fighting. Senpujin makes a mist around it. They cut through the mist with their claw, and finds the Dolphin and Lion flying at them. Ikkou is surprised Red is not there. They swat the two away. The Hawk flies by them and burns Tekkotsumeba to a crisp with his firebird attack. The Goriajer are upset and leave the scene. The Machines gather. They see Oboro walk out of the fire with Yuriko in her arms. Mugensai adds his praises from the girl's pocket. The sun is starting to set when Yuriko finds her parents. They have come searching for her. The others watch from a bridge. Oboro tells her father softly, "I'm sorry, Dad." "No, I was bad," he answers her. After silence, he tells her she is pretty. She can't help but laughs at that. And she teases him back. Their familiar bickering soon gets the trio laughing, and everyone heads home. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Father: *Mother: Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Viewership': 7.8% *'Space Ninja File': Metal Ninja Tekkotsumeba *This episode was referred to in Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 as with Nobuo Akagi's favorite guest in Ep. 7: Delusional Spy. DVD Releases *''Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger'' Volume 3 features episodes 9-12.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/hariken.html *The complete Hurricaneger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on March 26, 2019. See Also References Category:Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa